


老师好 7/

by tshtiff



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tshtiff/pseuds/tshtiff
Summary: 模特战x舞蹈老师博一个小破车
Kudos: 3





	老师好 7/

**Author's Note:**

> 模特战x舞蹈老师博  
> 一个小破车

家是不可能回的，肖战还想再在他的工作岗位上支撑几年，毕竟自己离退休还早，要是仕途就折在这了他也就完了。

看了看松松垮垮挂在腰间的裤子和皱的不成样子的白色衬衫，肖战叹了口气，问王一博有没有熨斗。王一博点点头，出去到衣帽间把熨斗拿了过来。

肖战又把衬衫脱了下来，等展平才发现衬衫的领口和正中间都有几块大大小小的精斑，虽然不明显，但要是凑近了还是能清楚看到。肖战咬咬牙，抬头瞪着王一博道，“你昨天做了几次？”

昨天晚上到后半夜肖战根本就意识不清了，王一博让他干嘛他就干嘛，动作换了一套又一套，再到后面肖战干脆累的直接偏头睡过去了，王一博这才把人收拾了一下扛回了家。

王一博哪敢开口说，只是敷衍地回答了句不知道，就要接过肖战手里的衬衫。肖战把衬衫快速收了回去，眼睛瞪的更大了，“王一博你还是人吗，你让我穿这个回去？”

王一博也急了，赶紧解释道，“我是要帮你拿去洗！”

肖战这才眯起眼睛笑了笑，把衬衫递了出去。王一博白了他一眼，收好衬衫往外走，肖战又突然叫住了他。

“干嘛。”王一博没好气的回头看他。

“裤子也一起吧。”肖战依旧笑着，手上倒是迅速地解开本就因为缺了扣子而不牢固的西装裤，随后扒下来扔给王一博。

王一博咽了口口水，没敢去看现在浑身上下就一条短裤的肖战，拿起裤子就往外走。

这回肖战没拦住他，而是就这么半裸着躺在王一博床上，一边给手机充电一边刷手机。

微信已经被助理轰炸了，后来肖战发现短信，电话，qq，甚至是微博私信都有他助理的留言信息。肖战想，幸好他昨天没找到自己，不然自己可以合理怀疑助理监视了自己的手机。

既然王一博都跟助理说了自己在他家，肖战就想着要是现在助理过来，看见自己就穿着条短裤，脖子背后还都是吻痕的时候会怎么想。当然肖战还是不希望这种剧情发生的，他被王老师这么折腾了一晚上本就很累了，更没有功夫分身乏力地去应对更多事情。

王一博没多久就回来了，肖战没起床，眼睛还盯着手机，嘴里含糊不清道，“你怎么这么快。”

王一博眯起眼睛，快步走到他身边去捞他的人。肖战吓了一跳，手机也被甩了出去，磕在墙角发出咚的一声巨响。

这下肖战不乐意了，呲着牙对着王一博做了个“你丫的”口型，活像只炸毛的猫。王一博恼怒的恨，肖战刚才说什么？说自己快？自己怎么就快了？

肖战没意识到自己想表达的意思和现在王一博在反复消化的意思根本不一样，他只想着王一博怎么又对自己动粗了，难道现在年轻人都喜欢这种粗暴的对待吗。

王一博哪管他，捏着肖战的脸问他刚说什么。肖战的脸被他捏的变形，像个湿了水的包子，两篇唇瓣挤在一起又像是唐老鸭。王一博就这么笑了出来，看到肖战生气的反应，笑得就更厉害了。

肖战手舞足蹈地去扒拉王一博，把王一博身上穿的整整齐齐的衣服又给弄皱了。王一博不仅没发火，还饶有兴趣的观赏了肖战挣扎半天，才低下头，把那两片唇瓣含进嘴里。

肖战一下就没了声音，本来扒王一博领子的手也慢慢松开，最后干脆直接环住了王一博的脖子，把人与自己拉的更近。

王一博唇舌交缠地同肖战亲了会，往后退的同时也松开了捏着肖战脸颊的手。肖战现在才觉得两边面颊火辣辣地疼，但刚才被王一博那么一亲，整个人骨头都酥了，就只能哼哼唧唧两声表达抗议。

王一博直接把肖战推到了床上，自己跨坐在肖战胯间，垂下眼去看他，两只手都不安分地在肖战身上煽风点火。

肖战眼里又出了水，但还是能模模糊糊地透过泪光看见王一博俯下身子，下一秒自己的嘴就又被吻住了。

王一博不只是亲，一只手也伸到了下面去摸肖战，另一只手则往上摸到了肖战的凸起，曲起两根手指反复揉捏。

肖战受不了这种刺激，但嘴还被王一博堵着，只能在换气的时候嘤咛两声，却换来了王一博在自己早已经硬起来的乳头上一掐。

肖战叫了一声，下面那东西颤颤巍巍地又站了起来。王一博把手一路往下摸，轻柔地抚过昨天欢爱留下的痕迹，最后停留在肖战暗灰色的短裤上。

短裤已经被撑了起来，能明显看到肖战的形状，王一博慢慢在那块凸起的形状上流连抚摸，肖战有些耐不住了，带着哭声让王一博再摸摸自己。

王一博歪起一边嘴角，又俯下身亲了肖战两口，随后在他红透的耳朵旁哑声问，“你不说我快吗？”

这个记仇精！肖战恨恨地想，但现在自己实在憋得难受，始作俑者还在自己身上摸来摸去又不深入，肖战终于被逼急了，软着嗓子向王一博一边讨吻一边说，“王一博，王老师，哥...你帮帮我好不好，帮帮战战...”

他犯规。王一博吞了口口水，喉结反复上下起伏，本来只想着惩罚下他，哪想到这家伙撩人本事这么强，三言两语就把自己撩的硬的不行。

肖战这两句床上话果然惹得王一博的动作快了些，刚才还磨磨蹭蹭四处摸，现在立马脱了肖战身上仅有的短裤，用手掌包住肖战的性器反复揉捏摩擦。

肖战仰起脖子叫了几声，快感来的太快，王一博的动作又急，肖战只感觉一股热气往自己肚子底下蹿——

王一博没来得及躲开，那精液就喷洒了出来，喷的王一博手上脸上都是。肖战从一篇混沌中慢慢清醒过来，眼前白茫茫的一片也变成了王一博喘着粗气的脸。

肖战愣了半晌，才发现王一博竟被自己射出来的东西弄成这样，有些着急的去旁边扯纸巾。王一博一个翻身从肖战身上下来，接过肖战递过来的纸巾把自己身上的污浊都清理干净。

肖战还没从高潮中反应过来，呆呆地看着王一博清理完之后又凑过来亲自己。王一博拍拍他的脸，对着他邪笑，嘴上还把肖战的原话送了回去，“你怎么这么快啊，嗯？”

肖战这下才反应过来自己随口一句话竟然被王一博想成这样，顿时有些哭笑不得的推开王一博。王一博被他推开了也没生气，只是站起身绕过肖战，去衣柜里拿了一套衣服出来让肖战换上。

肖战问王一博怎么早不给他，王一博笑着说早给你了不就没法看到你高潮的脸了吗。肖战立马给了王一博一掌，王一博不甘示弱回了一掌，但力道小了许多。

肖战不含糊地套好衣服，王一博也重新换了身上衣，还把之前那件被肖战扯乱的T恤丢给肖战，让他给自己熨完了再换回来。

肖战露出一个假笑说好啊王老师，伸手接过了那件T恤。

等两人都整理好了王一博才问肖战，“你接下来准备怎么办？”

肖战苦笑了两声，回答道，“我也不知道。死马当活马医吧，我今天先跟着你去工作室。”

王一博点了点头，没有拒绝，肖战也就不客气地黏上王一博了。


End file.
